Skies on Fire: My Medicine
by Landiana
Summary: After a tragic death, Veronica is asked to see a shrink. Prequel to Skies on Fire: Evil Walks


**This is a preview story to Skies on Fire which I wrote due to the striking of the muses!**

**Skies on Fire: My Medicine**

**Crossover:** Bones/Veronica Mars

"You need to talk to one of our professionals."

Veronica looked up from where she was at her desk, pouring over the crime scene photographs, looking for something that she had missed in the previous thousand times she had looked.

"I'm sorry?" Veronica asked.

"I've booked you an appointment with one of our psychologists," David's tone showed that he wasn't playing around. This was something he clearly wanted her to do.

"David, in case you hadn't noticed, I have a case to solve," she snapped in response.

"Mars, you barely leave this place. You need to talk to someone about this. The only reason I haven't already pulled you off the case is that I know you'd take no notice of me and investigate this yourself independently anyway. This way I can keep an eye on you. But you need to talk to someone, and until you do I will make sure that you are tied to desk duty. I'll have your badge and gun revoked, and you'll have to check in with me every time you enter and exit the building, and be here for all regular office hours. I will call the Sherriff, and inform him he needs to come to DC to keep you under house arrest."

"You're threatening to call my father?" Veronica asked incredulously.

"Because I know he is the only authority figure that you pay the slightest bit of attention to," David sighed. "One session, Veronica. That's all I'm asking."

Veronica looked at the office door, and saw the nametag proclaiming that the shrink she had been ordered to see was 'Dr Lance Sweets.' She steeled herself, put on a perky expression and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a young male voice called. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

The sight that greeted her was not what she had expected. If she was honest, she thought that she'd be seeing a middle aged man with a bald patch and a significant amount of middle age spread. Instead she was greeted by the sight of an smiling attractive young man with short curly hair and very young features. She remembered then tales of the new 'wonderkid' psychologist who worked with Agent Booth and the forensic team from the Jeffersonian institution. _Well, _she thought to herself as she crossed the threshold, _this could certainly be interesting._

"Please sit, Agent Mars," Dr Sweets said as he rose from his desk to sit on the sofa, as he gestured to the sofa opposite. Veronica sat and waited for the good Doctor to begin.

The silence stretched out for a few minutes as Sweets looked at Veronica, his face incredibly hard to read.

"Let's start with why you are here, shall we Agent Mars," Sweets said encouragingly as he sat forward. Veronica crossed her arms across her chest, staying bolt upright. She forced herself to relax her shoulders and smiled.

"Please, call me Veronica," She said sweetly. Sweets nodded, but did not offer his first name in return.

"I've been asked by your superior to assess how you are after the recent events," Sweets said as he pulled a notepad from the desk in front of him.

"So you've been asked for a formal evaluation of my suitability for field work, in light of 'recent events'" She completed the sentence with air quotes.

"Of course not Agent Mars. This is more of an informal discussion to see how you are feeling. You are not a patient and are under no obligation to be here," Sweets protested. Veronica lifted an eyebrow.

"So I take it you'll be putting the notepad away then," Veronica smiled sweetly. She could see Sweets wrestling with himself, contemplating whether to give her what she was sure he perceived as a psychological advantage. He firmly turned and placed the notepad on the floor behind him.

"Now Veronica," He smiled as he sat back down. "How are you feeling?"

"Just fine and dandy," Veronica responded perkily.

"You know it's normal to feel bereavement after the loss of a loved one. The loss of a spouse is a particularly hard burden to bear," Sweets said gently as he leant forwards.

"I know that it's normal Dr Sweets. I did minor in psychology after all," Veronica continued, her mask fully in place.

"Then you also know what happens when people don't allow themselves to grieve properly," he said, using the same gentle tone that reminded Veronica of the sort of voice one would use when approaching an injured yet vicious animal. She was slightly amused by the image that her analogy conjured up in her head – her sat in the corner hissing and lashing out when the Doctor came anywhere near her.

"Yes I do, Dr Sweets. Thank you for the fascinating insight into FBI procedure," She said again perkily.

"Veronica, the only way that this is going to work is if you cooperate. I know you want to be back out in the field as soon as possible."

"That doesn't really take a genius to figure out Dr Sweets," Veronica noted. "Every FBI agent wants to be out in the field, and any that say that they don't want to is lying."

"But that is true of you more than most, isn't it Veronica?" Sweets challenged her.

"Is it?" Veronica challenged back.

"Since you've joined the Bureau you've battled to be on the most dangerous of field assignments, and agreed to any undercover work you could possibly get. You thrive on being in the midst of the action."

"If you say so Doc," Veronica replied.

"This is an area of truth Agent Mars," Dr Sweets said calmly. Veronica raised an eyebrow again. "For this to work you have to be honest with me."

"Honest about what exactly?" Veronica asked. "I've not lied since I have entered this room.

"That is true. You've become quite adept at weaving the truth to suit your needs. You use sarcasm, or charm to distract people from their main purpose so that they don't see the brick wall that you have built around you."

Veronica did nothing, and waited to see what Sweets would do next. She was done playing this ridiculous game. She didn't need to be in a shrink's office, she needed to be out there, solving the case. She could see Sweets choosing a different tact as he laced his fingers together.

"Okay then, let's talk a little about your past. I noticed in your file that you played an instrumental part in catching the murderer of Lily Kane, when you were in high school. That's impressive for a teenager." He dropped her name into the conversation as though it meant nothing, as though she was just some girl who was murderer, and Veronica just happened to take part in solving the case. She knew that it was deliberate, knew that Dr Sweets knew exactly what Lily meant to her, and refused to rise to the challenge. It was incredibly difficult for her though. When she remained silent Sweet continued to talk.

"And then in your senior year of high school you also helped to uncover who had caused that horrific car crash that killed half dozen of your classmates," Sweets continued nonplussed. Veronica took in a deep breath and remained silent.

"And then in your first year of college you helped uncover the person who murdered the Dean of your college. Impressive"

"I guess that I'm just spectacular," Veronica said.

"If I may comment," Sweets began.

"If I say no can we talk about unicorns instead?" Veronica asked.

"No. It seems to me that you have fallen into a highly destructive pattern. When something tragic happens in your life you are drawn to try and fix it, to investigate it, no matter what the personal outcome might be for you. You did so when your best friend died,"

"I investigated Lily's death because the authorities condemned the wrong man," Veronica responded coolly.

"You also show an intense distrust of authority and authority figures, which is what makes it all the more surprising that you decided upon a profession which asserts and requires the submission to the highest form of authority – a federal law enforcement organisation."

"Hand a boy a degree and suddenly he thinks that he understands the world," Veronica snorted as she sat back.

"Again, using sarcasm to try and off balance someone who is threatening you, despite the fact that you know that I am more than qualified for the job. If you didn't know about my qualifications then you would have come into this room and attempted to use psychology on me in order to gain a positive referral. Instead you let me take the lead in the conversation."

"Well, clearly you know everything there is to know about me then," Veronica said as she went to stand up. "So you have everything you need to make your 'informal' assessment."

"Not quite yet Veronica. We still have a fair bit of time left in our session. I'd like to go back to my earlier point. Your coping mechanism for tragedy is to try and attain justice, no matter the personal cost to you. Your past demonstrates this, and your present actions confirm it. Your husband was murdered by a serial killer that you are investigating, and you have merely continued the investigation, with more determination and vigour. Frankly, it is not healthy."

"Believe me, Dr Sweets, my mental state is perfectly stable. I am well capable of handling this case, despite the personal interest I have in it. I think I've proved this in the past," She said pointedly.

"You can't deny that you've got results in the past due to your vested interest in the case. And while you may be mentally stable, you are most certainly bottling things up. You seem to have a remarkable ability to compartmentalise your feelings, particularly when they are very raw. After all your husband was killed less than two weeks ago."

"Maybe I'm just a sociopath," Veronica said flippantly.

"No Agent Mars. You responses to my questioning show clearly how much you care."

The two sat looking at each other, silent for a long moment, as Veronica fought hard to stop herself from snapping at the self-assured shrink.

"Clearly we are not going to deal with all of this in one session. I am going to recommend you see me for a series of sessions, and provided you are cooperative I will clear you for active duty…" Sweets began. Veronica was startled as the door behind her slammed open.

"Sweets, we got to go," a tall dark haired FBI agent said as he stood in the doorway. Veronica recognised him as Seeley Booth, the FBI agent who handled Dr Temperance Brennan and her team at the Jeffersonian Institute.

"Booth, you can't just walk into my office!" Dr Sweets said indignantly as he stood up. "I'm with a patient."

"I thought you said that I wasn't a patient, that this was an informal discussion," Veronica objected, standing also.

"Well if you're not with a patient then you can come and help me interrogate a murder suspect," Special Agent Seeley Booth argued, a wry grin on his face. Veronica smiled a little.

"A murder suspect is far more important than little old me," Veronica said sweetly as she picked up her handbag. "I would hate to impair an active investigation. I'll just leave you to discuss this yourselves."

"We haven't finished our discussion, Agent Mars," Dr Sweets protested, his voice rising a little in pitch.

"Hey, Sweets, she says that she's fine rescheduling,"

"Perfectly fine," Veronica interjected.

"So let's go," Booth finished, waving to the open door.

"You can't just interrupt me at work and demand my attention Agent Booth!" Sweets demanded, his voice still an octave higher than normal.

"Thank you for your time, Dr Sweets, We'll have to do it again sometime," Veronica said over her shoulder as she exited the door behind Agent Booth.

"Call and book another appointment Agent Mars," Sweets called out behind her. "You won't be cleared for active duty until I hand in this evaluation!"

Veronica waved a hand showing her assent as she walked into the corridor, and saw Booth leaning against a wall, clearly waiting for Sweets.

"Thanks for the get out of jail free card Booth," Veronica said as she passed him.

"No worries Mars," Booth said with a wink. "But if I ever need anything…"

"I'll be a phone call away," Veronica replied as she walked away. She had some missing bodies which demanded her attention.


End file.
